


Some sorta jealousy

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: My rights....my ShockJack rights [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Boi we got a kinda plot going, I'm slowly getting the hang of Wheeljack idk, M/M, Soundwave being a jerk, Wheeljack doesn't know how to feel, drones being kids, the more I write the better I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: We got plot yo, even if it's slow coming.Look, I'm gonna write these two getting back together even if it kills me.Also you can tell I had no idea how to end it I'm sorry ;;;;;





	Some sorta jealousy

Jupiter was a clever drone, or at least that what he liked to think.

No matter what Corona said or how Spudnik bullied him, or how Cygnus hogged Shockwaves' lap; Jupiter was always praised to be the most stealthiest of the drones.

Which is why he was confused when he was caught and wrangled into a cage by Hot Rod of all mecha.

Jupiter let out an indignant whir, slamming his frame against the cage as Hot Rod let out a curse.

"Stop that, fraggit!" Hot Rod hissed, only for Jupiter to increase his endeavors of escape.

It was only when Arcee approached them, did he go completely quiet, and tried to not shiver as the femme giggled a bit.

"That drone giving you some trouble, Rod?" She asked, servos on her hips and by Primus Jupiter did not like that gleam in her optics.

Hot Rod nodded, giving her a look.

"Yeah, but Optimus said I had to take him to Wheeljack in one piece. Might be some information or something in his drives." Jupiter let out a nasty whir at that, slamming his frame once more at the side of a cage before going still.

Arcee let out another laugh, nodding as she patted Hot Rod on the shoulder.

"It's pretty cute though, when it's not trying to kill us. Kinda reminds me of a cat in a way." Arcee commented, before wishing Hot Rod luck and went on her way.

Hot Rod breathed a sigh of relief, before giving the cage a firm shake.

"You better behave for Wheeljack, ok. We don't need any accidents." Jupiter whirred an affirmative, finally settling down onto his pedes.

And while it still baffled the drone some; and he supposed even if he was caught by the most pathetic Autobot to date; it was worth it if he got to see Wheeljack.

That was why he had been sneaking into the Autobot base for, after all.

The drone missed his other creator dearly.

He missed his laugh, and his pets and cuddles, and his audial scritches didn't hurt as well, to boot.

Yes, Jupiter missed Wheeljack very much, and he knew his siblings missed him too; despite what they said.

Wiggling a bit in excitement, Jupiter let out a small whir when he saw Wheeljack; exactly the same as he was vorns ago.

"Hey 'Jack, got a surprise for you!" Hot Rod said, a bit giddy as Wheeljack jumped a bit.

Jupiter desperately wanted to latch onto the scientist, but wilted a bit as Wheeljack frowned at him.

"One of Shockwaves' drones? Weird, thought he always sent them in pairs…" Wheeljack mumbled to himself, before taking the cage from Hot Rod.

"Yeah, it was just creeping around the base like it owned the place. Red Alert almost had a spark attack." Hot Rod mused, making Jupiter wilt even more.

Wheeljack gave the drone a once over before smiling and nodded at the speedster.

"Well, I guess Optimus wants me to find out what the little guy knows, right? Thanks, Hot Rod." The speedster gave a mock salute before leaving the lab, and then Jupiter and his creator were alone.

Sighing, Wheeljack set the cage down and unlatched the door; only for Jupiter to instantly latch onto his face-plates and let out a happy whir.

A muffled laugh sounded throughout his frame as Wheeljack gently pried him off, and carried him to a table.

"I'm happy to see you too, little guy!" Wheeljack said, "Even if I wish it could be on better terms." 

Jupiter wilted once more, giving a low noise even as Wheeljack gave him a quick scritch behind the audial.

"Well, how are your siblings? Corona still the head honcho?" Wheeljack hummed, smiling as Jupiter let out an almost sad whir.

"Thought so. And I'm guessing Shockwave doesn't know you decided to wander on over here, yeah?" 

Another sad whir.

Wheeljack frowned at that, scratching at his facial insignia. 

All the while Jupiter turned his helm to and fro, more disappointed with his creators' new lab than impressed.

Deciding the little guy probably wasn't going to cause a mess, Wheeljack went over to a table and picked up some cords.

Jupiter crouched down onto his pedes when he turned to see what Wheeljack had, frame stiff as he let out a low whir.

Holding out a servo, Wheeljack quickly shook his helm.

"It's not what you think it's about, Jupi'. Just wanna see how ol' Shockers' is holding up." Wheeljack clarified, and was met with a chirp-like sound as Jupiter allowed his creator to get closer.

Jupiter allowed his creator to plug into his processor, butting his helm against Wheeljacks' arm as he showed him a video of Corona recharging on Shockwaves' back-plates as the scientist worked.

Wheeljack let out a wistful sigh, as another clip was played.

This time, it was of Soundwave, which was never a good sign.

Watching closely, Wheeljack tensed as the third-in-command almost waltzed into the lab, much to Shockwaves' disdain.

_ "Soundwave, I have better things to do than entertain you. Does Lord Megaton require anything?" _Shockwave said, voice cold as he continued to work on something.

Soundwave played something is response, making Shockwave tense.

Turning around, Shockwave seemed to narrow his optic.

_ "As I have said before, I am not in the mood for your games, Soundwave. If you want to bother someone, go bother Starscream." _This didn't seem to deter Soundwave one bit, as he stepped closer to the scientist.

Wheeljack himself tensed as Soundwave came up behind Shockwave, wrapping his arms around the others waist. 

_ "You-need-help-Shock-y?" _It was weird to hear his own voice being played back at him, Wheeljack thought with a frown. 

It was also weird with how Shockwave reacted.

He watched as the scientist tensed greatly, a noise that sounded like metal being crunched by a fist filling the room before Shockwave twisted his helm to the side.

But before Wheeljack could hear what Shockwave was about to say, Jupiter quickly changed the feed to Spudnik and Cygnus play fighting with a broom.

Jupiter seemed to be sulking now, frame tense.

"It's ok, Jupi'." He said, patting the drone on the side.

Chirping softly, Jupiter leaned into the touch.

Unplugging himself from Jupiter, Wheeljack let out a sigh.

"Well, you better get going. I'll tell Optimus you managed to wiggle away, and set-off one of my prototypes in the process, and got away." Jupiter nodded, pressing his face into Wheeljacks' arm before jumping down from the table.

Wheeljack winced as he heard the drone proceed to knock something off of a table, and ducked when a mini explosion quickly happened. 

"Woulda done something myself, but ok." He mumbled to himself, a small laugh in his tone. Wheeljack quickly covered it as Bumblebee ran in, optics worried.

"You ok, Jackie? I heard an explosion." Wheeljack gave a laugh, waving him off.

"Yeah, but the drone escaped. Think I would know by now to not turn my back on 'em." Bumblebee let out a sigh, a curious look on his face now.

"You sure you're ok, Wheeljack? You look kinda sad…" Wheeljack raised a brow, his face going slack as he turned away. "Nah, I'm just thinkin' about something. Tell Optimus 'm sorry, though." 

Bumblebee stood there for a few kliks, taking in the scientists' tense posture, before nodding and walking out the exit.

He wasn't sure what had gone down in the lab, but Bumblebee shook his head a bit before smiling.

Maybe they'd catch a drone another time...


End file.
